Jonathan Watterson
by The-regular-adventureofgumball
Summary: Approx. 30 yrs later, Gumball has had a child, but unfortunately passed away. The kid has trouble living on, so he gets some help from others. But everything goes wrong, when they accidentally find a time machine. An exciting adventure through the life of a 7th grade Jonathan Jacob Watterson.
1. The intro

"Jonathan Watterson!" I hear. Yep, that's me. My name is Jonathan Jacob Watterson. That's probably my mom calling me for something for school.

"Yes mom?" I reply sweetly across the house.

"You know what come here!" She yells. I rush into the kitchen to see her holding a piece of paper with writing and an F on it. I can tell I am in trouble.

"What is this?" She asks in a condescending tone.

"Paper." I reply sarcastically. It is my math test that I took earlier this week in school, seventh grade at Elmore middle school.

"Come on Jonathan I know you are smarter than this. You just haven't been the same Light-hearted smart kid since your father died."

We both sighed. My dad, Gumball Trishtopher Watterson, was drafted into the war. He was killed when a bomb he was setting up exploded early. I still remember hearing a knock on the door and rushing to open it, to see a man holding an American flag explain the predicament to my mother. My mother, Penny Watterson, grieved for about a month, but was resilient. I wasn't.

"That was two years ago" she explains. "And Alicia has gotten over it." I look over at Alicia, my little sister, as she blows me a raspberry. She was only four when dad died. I doubt she remembers much. Besides, she didn't love him like I did. Mom, Alicia, and my two-year-old sister, Cathleen, are peanuts. Dad and I are cats. We spent a lot of time together, but I took it for granted. "I have called someone to come help you through these times." She says. "In fact he should be here any second." Just then I hear the doorbell ring, and I go to pick it up, and beam as I hear.

"Hello Little Jonathan."

**(A/N) Who is this mysterious person? Will Jonathan ever be helped? Tune in next time to find out. (By the way, I would just like to say I do not own Amazing World of Gumball.) I am thinking of making a new one starring the cast of regular show, adventure time, (possibly amazing world of gumball) and a surprise guest from the adventure time world. I need some comments on this show for the name of that.**


	2. The Reunion

"Uncle Darwin!" I yell as I jump into his fishy arms.

"Whoa" he says as he puts me down gently. "You have grown a lot."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, still beaming.

"I am here to help you bounce back from the unfortunate death of my brother." He says sadly, looking down at the floor, as I do my usual sigh that I do whenever my dad is mentioned.

"Oh." I say, my smile gone. "By the way, where is auntie Masami?" I ask.

**(A/N) Who here remembers Masami? If you don't know her by name, she was the one who claimed to be Darwin's boyfriend. If you still don't know, she is the cloud girl from, "the Kiss."**

"She was just caught up in traffic."

"Good." I murmur. I love uncle Darwin, but he married a she demon.

"We have someone else that will join the party." He says.

"Who?" I ask. Just then a car pulls up and out steps…

"Auntie Anais!" I yell smiling once again.

"Hello Jonathan." She says kneeing down to hug me. Then out steps…

"Hello Tobias." Says mom.

"Penny." He replies.

Mom and he just glare at each other for a while. I look back and forth between them, wondering what happened in the past to cause all this unsettlement between them. Then mom just walks back inside.

"Hello uncle Tobias" I say.

"Hey Jonathan." He says as we hug. He isn't my favorite relative, but at least he is better than

"Auntie Masami!" I say in a fake cheerful voice, trying to sound enthusiastic as she walks, or rather flys, out of the car.

"We are all here to help you Jonathan." Explains uncle Darwin

"Not me." Says Auntie jerk, I mean Masami. "I will wait inside. May I?" she asks mom.

"Clubhouse friends are always welcome." Mom explains.

**(A/N) reference from the episode "the kiss")**

And with that she floats into the house.

"Anyway…" says Tobias. "WE ARE OFF!"

**(A/N)** **Where will the go first? What will be reveled to little Jonathan first. What adventures await. (Wait until the last few chapters, it gets adventurous." Tune in next time to JONATHAN WATTERSON!**


	3. The House

The car pulls to a stop in one of my favorite places, grandma Watterson's house. I run up to the door as grandma comes out and says hello to me as she hugs me. Apparently, she didn't realize we would be coming, because she asks us what we are doing.

"We are visiting Gumball 's favorite, or most visited, places." Explains Anias. Grandma just now takes notice of Anais and Darwin. She runs up to them and squeezes them.

"Ooooohhh my baby's are back!" Says Grandma. "It's been a few years." She says, still squeezing them.

"Mom." Says Darwin. "I am 42 years old."

"I know but you will always be my baby."

"Mom everyone is staring" and sure enough, everyone including me, was staring, laughing on the inside at their embarrassment. "Anyway" Darwin continues, First, to the bedroom. We go upstairs, and to the right to the room at the end of the hall. I walk in and I see that everything is still there from when they were kids.

"Hey Darwin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Why are there bunk beds, when you sleep in the bowl?"

"…hmmm. I don't know." He finally replies. He then shows me Anais' room, and all the other places there. As we are leaving, after being given a giant huge by grandma, uncle Tobias stops me.

"Wait Jonathan, one last thing." I turn around and see him pointing at the sidewalk. "Right here is where me and your father battled to go out with your mother." Says Tobias.

"So that is what is going on between you two." I say

"TOBIAS!" Yells Mom.

"What?" he replies.

"I didn't want him to know so he doesn't frown upon you."

"Oh." He says. It will be hard to look at him the same way again.

"Well let's continue on our Journey" finishes tobias.

**(A/N) Tobias really screwed up this time. If you are starting to get bored, comment. I may see if I can hurry to the exciting part.**


	4. The Explanation

**Hey guys. Thank you for reading this far, it means a lot to me. Next chapter is where the excitement begins, so I would like to thank you for your patience. You guys have gotten me into first place on the gumball category, so again, thank you. As you know, school has started, so I may not be able to add a chapter a day, like I have been doing. Sorry for that. I will definitely get one or two a week. Thank you so much. I cannot say it enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.**


	5. The Junkyard

**(A/N) Sorry for taking so long. I know, a WHOLE 24 HOURS since my last post. Anyway, this is where things begin to heat up. Thank you for being patient.**

So our journey continued. They had been traveling to different spots, all day, and I was getting kind of tired. At least this is the last place.

"We are here." Said Anais. "Finally" I thought. I looked out the window and saw-

"The junkyard?" I asked. "Why are we here?"

"Darwin, Gumball and I had tons of adventures here." Explained Anais

"How is this adventure supposed to help me?"

"We think that, by following in your father's footsteps, you can get some closure."

"Fine." We began walking through the junkyard. The next thing I knew, I was face down on the compact dirt.

"Are you okay honey?" my mom asks as she helps me up.

"Yeah I just tripped on this." I say, holding up a cube. "What is this?" It was a glowing blue cube with silver lining. On it was a clock with movable hands, and what appeared to be falling water on the side. "Weird." I say while turning the hands back. "Hey look there is a button." I press the red button, and the hands on the clock start spinning out of control. "what the-?" I say, while the falling water appears to start to fall slower. "How is that possible?" Then the falling water stops falling for a second, and then starts rising, faster and faster. All of a sudden, the water begins to glow. "Huh?" Then suddenly, there is a blue flash, and then black.

**(A/N) Sorry, I know this was short. Are you excited. I hope so. Sorry if the formatting is different, I am using my dad's computer for this, and it is messed up. What was that cube? What happened to the family? Why do I keep doing this? Tune in next time to "Jonathan Watterson!"**


	6. The Travellers

Suddenly I wake up, gasping for breath, and see everyone else beginning to stir

'What happened?" Mom asks. I look around. It seems as though nothing has changed, we are still in the junkyard. All of a sudden, we hear screaming. The owners of the screams, a cat, bunny, and fish, run out from behind a pile of trash. They jump into the car. We somehow just now hear and see the T-rex chasing them.

"Deja vu" says Darwin and Anais at the same time.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Those kids, they are Gumball, Anais and I says Darwin. "But how?"

"I just want everything to be back to normal!" I yell as I randomly turn the hands and press the button.

**(A/N) This part will get a bit confusing. When a past (kid) version of themselves is mentioned, it will say, in caps, the following: K(first initial). For example, KG means kid-gumball. KP is kid penny etc.**

there was the flash, but this time, expecting it, we stayed conscious. We were still in the junkyard. Suddenly, a tennis ball hits me on the head at high speed.

"Ow what th-" I say as I turn around to see KG on a mountain of trash, wearing a tin helmet, shooting tennis balls with a tennis ball launcher, at KD and KA.

"Huh." Says Darwin and Anais simultaneously.

"Still not right." I say, while turning the hands and pressing the button. The next scene is in front of Grandma Watterson's house.

"Here?" I say. On one side of the side walk is KG, on a skateboard, wielding brooms as swords, wearing household items as armor. Same with KT(Tobias) on the other side. KP was sitting on the steps watching them.

"NO GIVE ME THAT!" yells mom, but Tobias takes the machine and holds it away.

"No, it is time he learned." She looks down at me and, with a sigh, says ok. So the battle commences.

**(A/N) I can't really describe this part. Watch 'the knights" to understand.**

When the battle is over, I look up at uncle Tobias, while he was looking down at the floor in shame. I think "What if he had won. Would I even be here."

"Ok." I say. "This is a time machine." Suddenly, my eyes grow wide as I suddenly realize something. "Hey do you think we can use this to save dad?!" I yell. "All we have to do is stop him from setting the bomb!" Everyone considers this for a moment, than mom says-

"Ok I will stay with Jonathan"

"Than you will be trapped here forever" Says uncle Tobias Mom considers this for a moment.

"Well then I guess we are going home."

"If Jonathan doesn't try, he will be worse knowing he had a chance to save Gumball." Mom looks down into my pleading eyes

"*sigh* okay let's do this."

**(A/N) Thank you to my good friend (In Real life) Netherdragon1, for the idea for a time machine, and for the design of a time machine. This was my longest chapter. Will they save Gumball? Will they get back in one peace? WILL I EVER SHUT UP!? Tune in next time to "JONATHAN WATTERSON!"**


	7. The Rescue

**(A/N) Now, the real excitement begins. Hehe.**

"Where is he!?" I yell. "He is supposed to be placed here, but we have searched everywhere!" We are in the army base, with walls made out of titanium, and a curving roof. Basically, it is a bunker. It even has its own nuclear safe hold! Right now we are in the air bunker. It's this big room with hundreds of warplanes, lined up neatly. A big rectangular opening is in the wall, so that the planes can get out. The opening is hanging over a small, rocky cliff. The air hold is right above the naval base. Then we here something that suddenly made me perk out of my train of thought.

"Sargent Watterson report for duty!" A big, buff man yells. I see a man dressed in air equipment run up to him, someone who looks familiar. Of course he does, IT'S DAD!

"Yes sir. Sargent Watterson reporting for duty sir!" yells dad.

"We have found an enemy base. They are holding some hydrogen, for who knows why. All we know, is that hydrogen is very explosive. There are tanks all over the base. Here is a pack of C4, and a detonator." He hands dad the equipment. "Set one at every tank, get out of there, press the button, and watch the most spectacular fireworks you have ever seen, if you know what I mean."

"Yes sir!" replies dad. He goes over to his airplane, and starts setting up. I look up at mom

"It is time." She says. I go run over to dad and give him the biggest hug ever.

"WHAT THE F-!" he says, thinking a solider is hugging him, for no reason, but turns around and sees me. "J-J-Jon-Jonathan." He says. "Is that you?"

"Yes dad." I reply, happier than ever.

"But you look so much… older than last time I saw you.

"Yah dad and here is why." I explain to him the time traveling, the events in the past (or upcoming) few years, and, most importantly, warn him about his upcoming death.

"I don't have time for this, ok WHO IS PRANKING ME!?" He yells

"No dad really don't!" I plead

"Sorry "son" but I have to." He says as he gets in.

"NOOO!" I yell but he is already gone.

"Sorry honey" says mom beginning to cry.

"Wait… it isn't over, I have an idea." He says, Eying a plane suspiciously.

Long story short, we sneak into a jet and follow dad, while the pilot brings us right to him.

_2 hours later…_

Gumball's POV

"Ok last one. I say. I get to setting off the last bomb. It is three stories up. "What was with that kid" I think aloud. I finally finish setting off the last bomb. I begin to walk away but hear a humming sort of sound. "What the-" All of a sudden there is a loud B00M, a flash, and some pressure as I go flying out the window.

"How am I still alive?" I ask, but it is hard to understand most of the reply. All I here is

"So I pushed you out of the window." When my ears finally stop humming, I look up to see that kid and

"Tobias? Anais? Darwin? Penny? YOU!" I say jumping up, pointing at the kid. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"I told you." Says the kid. I am your son, we are from two years in the future, found a time machine, and travelled back in time to save you." He says.

I am still not convinced. Suddenly, a vortex opens and something slashes the time machine, as it goes flying hundreds of miles away. Out of the vortex steps men wielding futuristic style medieval weapons. (Swords, spears, etc.) The are wearing full gold armor, with a futuristic, electronic glass pane over there eyes. There is a clock design on there chests.

"Who are you?" Darwin asks.

"We are guardians of time. We were sent by the eternal guardians, because we have sensed multiple time anomalies.

"Us." The kid realizes.

"Yes. We were sent here to eliminate it." Everyone gasps, but the kid doesn't seem to understand it.

"Meaning?" He says, kind of rudely.

"We were sent to eliminate you." They say while they point all of there weapons at us.

**(A/N) Wow, exciting. This is officially my longest chapter ever! I wonder what will happen… not really I know what will happen. But you don't, so stay tuned… WOW, I am not asking those questions anymore. What if that isn't true?...DANG IT! Tune in next time to "Jonathan Watterson!"**


	8. The Race pt 1

**(A/N)I am... SOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I was grounded (dang parents) and alot of school. Sorry again. I am feeling random, so here is a funny video for all of you minecraft fans. (No swearing, by the way for all kids out there.) **** watch?v=Wc_4GniKJ4U**

**BTW. After being scared for so long, I finally forced myself to play slender... BIG MISTAKE. I quickly turned around and he was right in front of me. God, that was scary. Anyway, once again, thank you to Invader77, for inspiring me to move on. This is the first half of the chapter, the race. Things start to heat up, as I introduce a new OC... Don't get used to him though. Enjoy =)**

We return to Jonathan's POV as our brave heroes... are running for their lives.

"OK KID I BELIEVE YOU NOW!" Dad yells at me in-between pants.

"*sigh* oh, I just knew this would be dangerous, so, what now?" Mom yells.

"We need to find the time machine, so we can return to our own time." Dad explains. "I can use my thermo-energy tracker to find it." Dad takes a few minutes, messing with this thing that looks like an electronic notepad. We are still running, so he has to take extra time. "Okay, I found it" he finally replies. "The box is located... in that old junkyard we always went to."

"So that's where we're going?" I ask.

"Someones catching on." he says to me, smiling. _Thwip _ I feel something skim my fur, and an arrow whizzes past me.

"crap, RUN!" Tobias yells. We notice some jets ahead, and we jump into them. We all engage auto-pilot, and we are off.

"Ok, so re-explain what happened, I kind of tuned it out because I thought you were insane." Dad says to me. I roll my eyes, and begin.

"Okay, so it is about two years after your death, and I have trouble moving on. I am failing in school, have less friends, so on. So, mom called Uncle Darwin and co. to help me." I hear a few "Hey!"s and a laugh, at the mention of pointing out Darwin. "Anyway, we traveled to all of your places, and then found this machine. We then traveled to all of your... adventures" I see mom and Uncle Tobias look down and blush. "So we realized it was a time machine, and here we are now." I finish. Dad smiles and says,

"Son, I am so proud of yo-." _BOOM!_ We see uncle Tobias' plane in flames.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY GOING DOOOOWwwww!" BOOM!

"NOOOO!" I scream, but it is too late. We turn around, and see a few planes, made out of blue energy, with a picture of a clock on the side.

"THEY DON'T HAVE GUNS, BUT THEY HAVE PLANES!" Anais yells, as we all tacitly agrees. Suddenly, dad's plane is shot, and is beginning to fall. He jumps out, right as it explodes, but then realizes he forgot a parachute. He screams and closes his eyes, but I grab him and, with all my might, pull him up. "That's my little boy." He says proudly ruffling my fur. We begin to get back into the cockpit, but the cockpit is shot by an archer who had gotten up on the top of his plane, and we are flung onto the wing, him hanging onto my leg, and me hanging onto the wing. I am beginning to slip, and then I notice one of the guardians stand up, and aim his arrow. He has entered "precision" mode, and once he enters that mode, there is no way he will miss his target… And his target is me. Dad shuts his eyes and screams, but I then realize something.

"I will not die by your hand!" I yell at the archer, and I let go of the wing right as he shoots. The archer grunts, and gets back into his plane, and continues after my family as we fall to our death. "Well, at least we will die together." I say as we hug, close our eyes, and accept our imminent death. About 20 seconds later, I feel a great pain in my arm, and we stop falling, I look up, and I look up and see someone pull me into his plane.

**(A/N) Now introducing a new OC. Drumroll please. Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum**

"Netherdragon?" Dad asks

"Hey Gummy" He jokes.

**(A/N) Ok, backstory. When Gumball was drafted into the war, he was put into the same camp as Nether. His real name is Bill, but he was given the codename Netherdragon1. Everyone just calls him Nether. (He was named after one of my best friend, whose username is always Netherdragon1) They were put into different branches of the military, but here they are now.**

Now that all the dots are out of my vision, and I can see clearly, I notice what our savior looks like. He is an eagle, with golden plumage. His long golden beak, however, somehow stands out. His dark, black eyes, somehow comfort me. For some reason, he appears to be... glowing?

**(A/N) Try to find the symbolism there.**

No, he is not glowing. It is in my head. "So," he asks, startling me out of my analysis. "Where are we heading.

"The junkyard." I reply. He looks at me and smiles.

"So, you must be Jonathan." He says.

"Yep, how do you know me?"

"Your dad talked about you constantly. It was cute, but it got a bit annoying." I look at my dad and he smiles.

"How do you guys know each other?" Dad explains the history to me, and I begin to calm down a bit.

"So," Nether says, "What are the co-ordinates of this junkyard?" Dad tells him a bunch of numbers I don't really understand, and we are off. Eventually, after evading some guardians, we finally make it to the junkyard. We hop out of the plane and dash behind a junk-pile.

"Wow." Dad says, looking at the "thermo-energy reader," and Nether and I look at him in confusion. "These energy readings are off the charts. They're, they're over NINE-THOUSAANNDD!" Suddenly, they begin to laugh. Must have been a joke from when they were kids or something.

"We need to hurry, they are gaining." I say. They suddenly get serious.

"When the time box was slashed," dad begins "The compressed time energy was released. Basically, there is a time vortex that has formed over the box from its energy.. It is unstable, though, so we have to hurry. Otherwise, it will collapse, and we will be left to the not-so-merciful mercy of them!" he says, pointing to where we came from. Some guardians had already landed, and were looking for us. He turns to Bill. "Okay, so here is the plan, we-" It all happened so fast. I heard a thwip, and turned. An arrow was heading right towards me. Bill grabs me, and uses himself as a meat shield. I hear a nauseating sound, a bullet fire, and a fairly distant thud. I open my eyes to see Nether lying with an arrow through him. I quickly avert my eyes to avoid seeing the rest of the gore. Dad kneels down, and closes his eyes. He comes up with a serious expression. "Now, it has truly begun."

**(A/N) phew! I hope you guys liked it. Again, I am **_**SO**_** sorry for the wait. The final chapter next. Don't worry, I have more ideas. Bye =).**


	9. The Race pt 2

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait. Can't wait for this story to be over so I can start a new one. I have at least 20 Ideas. I can't write that fast!**

Dad was still drying some of his tears when the rest of the gang landed. Everyone jumped out of their jets, but they had to drag mom because she was sobbing a lake. She must think we're dead. Losing your son and losing your husband twice. Wow. They jumped behind a pile of trash on the opposite side of us, across the clearing we landed in, but stayed there; not knowing what to do next.

"What should we do?" Dad asks himself, but loud enough that I hear. "After killing that guy, if we join them they will be in more danger.

**(A/N) I may later make a story where they decide to hide, but for know, here we go.**

"We should show ourselves" I say. Dad turns to me.

"What?"

"If we don't they won't know what to do. We have to help." He thinks for a second, and then nods. We sprint across the clearing, followed by a volley of arrows. "_No more hiding"_ I think to myself. "_It is time to take action!"_ I run up to mom, but she is to busy sobbing to notice. Meanwhile, everyone else is staring at us with a flabbergasted expression atop their physiognomy.

**(A/N) Vocabulary!(It's epic)**

"Penny, Penny open your eyes" Uncle Darwin says, slightly nudging her.

"Why *gasp* There's no mo- *gasp* point any- *gasp* anymore." She says between breaths, then breaks into another sobbing fit.

"Mom?" I say. She opens her eyes and stares at us for about five seconds.

**(A/N) That awkward moment when your mom thinks you have died and so has your father for the second time, and you run across a clearing in a junkyard dodging arrows and she refuses to open her eyes until you talk and then she stares at you. (Ok, maybe not so much.)**

Then, she slaps me.

"Ow!" I say, holding my cheek

"You deserve it! Don't ever scare me like that again." She says, and then begins to sob on us while holding us. By now, there is a lot of noise as the jets land and the warriors search for us.

About a minute later, she lets go, and dad recounts what happened, and explains the portal.

"So, to recap." Darwin said. "We have to-"

"Wait." Gumball interrupts, holding his hand in the stop position. "Do you hear that?" he says. We all look around puzzled.

"I don't hear anything." I say, confused.

"Exactly." Suddenly, about ten warriors jump out of the garbage nearby us, and point swords at us. There is no escape. We realize we are going to die, but we will do so as a family. We all begin to hold hands. I reach to my right, but my hand grasps nothing but air. _"Where are Uncle Darwin and Aunt Anais?"_ "Yeah, we got some words!" I hear. I look up and see Darwin and Anais on the pile that we are pinned against.

**(A/N) I will now just call them Darwin and Anais unless Jonathan is talking.**

"Finally, we can use the one good thing that mom taught us!" Darwin yells. Everyone is confused, except for Gumball who grins,

"And what would that be?!" He yells up to them sarcastically. Darwin and Anais jump down and land on top of two of them. Right as they land, each of them grabs a different one of the guard's swords, and twists their arms and punches them in the face. Right as one slash at Darwin, he grabs the flats of the blade, and knees him. Darwin grabs the sword, and hits the man with the butt of the blade, knocking him out. Meanwhile, a guardian stabs at Anais. She dodges and grabs the butt. She pivots and elbows him in the spine, causing him to lose his grip on the sword. She pivots again and slashes him down the back, not quite killing him, but doing the job.

All this happened in about 5 seconds, and we were all staring, mouths agape, except for Gumball who just smiled.

"Fighting!" Anais said. "Let's go!" We started running. About 5 minutes later, we were starting to get tired.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Mom asks. Suddenly, we see a bright light ahead of us. We turn, and see an oval shaped hole of light. We can see our living room on the other side.

"There!" Dad yells. Right as we are about to reach it, a energy shot comes from a nearby jet, sending dad and me to one side, and the others to the other. The jet decides to chance us, probably because dad is the anomaly. We start to run, but we are getting tired. The jet charges its laser, but suddenly, there is a bang, and the jet falls in an explosion of light. In our momentary moment of blindness, a hand grips me from over the mouth, and pulls us in a nearby pile. We see a man in a black tuxedo, with black glasses, and a handgun at his waist.

"Don't worry, I am a friendly," the stranger says. He lets go of our hands, and I whisper from fear,

"Who-Who are you?"

"My name, is Agent BM"


	10. The Race Pt 3

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry, I keep meaning to update, but, you know… procrastination. Any who, I will be finishing this story off, and I will write the next chapter of the Regular Adventure of Gumball! So, without further ado, let's see how this ends.**

"…And that's how I got here." BM finished.

"So, let me get this straight." I began, "You're a-"

"Um, Jonathan." Dad interrupted, " We have about 5 minutes until the portal overloads itself and shuts off."

"Ok, we need to hurry." Said BM. We crawled out of the pile of garbage, and peeked out into the clearing. I saw Mom and the rest of my family sprinting towards the portal while arrows were whizzing by them. We looked up and to the left, and saw a ton of guardians on a pile. "I'll get them, you rejoin your family." BM then began to open fire on them, and guardian bodies were constantly rolling off of the hill. We started to head towards the portal with them, but became cornered by three guardians. Dad lifted his gun and pulled the trigger, but we only hear a _click_

"Dang it, out of ammo!" He exclaims. They were just lifting their swords when, suddenly, a pipe flies from out of nowhere and hits them all squarely in the head, rendering them unconscious. I look to my right, where the pipe came from, and…

"Uncle Tobias?!" I exclaim, "How did you survive… and get here?" He grins.

"Yet another thing you don't know about me." By now we are about 5 feet from the portal, when our family takes notice of us. We regroup, and what follows happens so fast. Suddenly, I here a _thwip_ and something is flying at me. I here a 'NOOOOOO' and next thing I know, Mom is lying in front of me with an arrow through her stomach.

"Mom!" I yell after the shock wears of. "Why did you do that?!" She smiles weakly at me

"Jonathan, a mother will do anything for her child."

**(A/N) Life lesson folks**

Dad runs up, and starts to drag her to the portal, but we see a whole line of guardians pulling back on their arrows… We're doomed.

Suddenly, Agent BM runs in front of us and starts shooting.

"GO GO GO!" He screams at us I help mom while the sound of gunfire is everywhere. Right as we are about to step through the portal, the sounds stop. It is silent, except for a scream. I turn around, and see BM with arrows all through him.

"NO!" I let go of mom, and sprint to BM, tears streaming down my face. By the time I get to him, he must have lost half of his blood. I kneel down to him. "Come on! You can do! Please!" He just stares up at me.

"Go Jonathan. I have completed my task. Hurry, you don't have much time."

"NO! I won't leave you!" I yell, choking up.

"G-g-go."

"*Sniff* I'll never forget you." He smiles at me, then I hear him exhale, and his head falls back. Sniffling, I close his eyes. He looks like he is having a good dream. I start to walk away very slowly, crying, until an arrow lands in front of me, when I rush through the portal, grabbing the machine, just as the portal collapses. I look around. _Home_

**(A/N) How did you like that? Short, I know. I will post the epilogue soon, so stay tuned.**


	11. The Epilogue

**(A/N) Here is the ending to my first fanfic. Jonathan Watterson**

**Gumballs POV**

I am stuck washing the dishes because Penny needs rest after everything that happened. Not that I don't enjoy doing it for her. I sigh, remembering all of our misadventures. I think bat to the event with Tobias, battling for Penny's affection. I chuckle,

_Someday, I'll tell him. _I feel a tug on my sweater, and look down to see Alicia

**(A/N) Gumball still wears the same attire he did in the show, but got it tailored to fit his now bigger stature.**

"Daddy, I need help on my homework." She says. I smile at her.

"Just a sec., I need to finish."

"Okay, I'll just ask mom."

"No honey, mom needs to rest."

'From what?" Alicia doesn't know about what happened.

"Just, let her rest." She makes a pouty face, and storms toward the couch. I begin washing for another minute or so, and hear a door open and close. I smile, and turn around to see Jonathan dump his bag on the couch.

"Hey Jonathan, how was school?" I ask as he runs up and hugs me.

"It was great! I got an A+ on a test, and Jacob and I were paired for a science project!'

"That's great! Go start your homework."

"Okay." He starts to walk off, but then pauses, and grabs a sheet of paper from his backpack, and brings it to me. "By the way, can you sign this? It is a permission slip for a field trip on Sunday."

"Sure!" I say, grabbing it. "Where to?" He thinks for a second.

"Twin Peaks." My pupils dilate. I remember my horrible adventures with the bird and raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby. I also remember colliding into a dog and a human from another dimension named Finn and Jake. I suddenly realize how stupid it is of me to worry, as it has been thirty years. The biggest thing, though, that I remember is regretting to listen to Anais. I- "DAD!"

"What?" I reply.

"You had dazed off… Anyway, can I go?" Reluctantly, I reply

"Yes" He hugs me

"Thanks dad!" He says and goes upstairs.

**(A/N) There you have it. The ending. What happened with Gumball. You will have to read "The regular adventure of Gumball" to find out. BTW, There will be different storylines. "The Jonathan Saga" Is anything that is a progression of Jonathan's life. "The Gumball Saga" Is anything that leads up to Jonathan. "The off topic saga." Is any story, at any point, that connects in no way to the real storylines. Anyway, see ya!**


End file.
